An Unbreakable Bond
by Luciel M. Salvatore
Summary: What happens when two young Saiyans find out they're bonded to each other? But there's a small problem, they're family. Specifically Uncle and Niece. Will they be separated forever and maybe even hated by their family or will their family come to understand that the love they have for each other is genuine and the bond they share can't be broken
1. Something Special

It was early morning, the sun was shining and birds chirped. People were up and about, heading to work or school but in the mountains lived the Son family. Gohan and Videl were up, enjoying the morning with some coffee. Upstairs slept their daughter, 19 year old Pan who slowly woke up as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes then sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn before standing up, she fixed up her bed, and grabbed some clothes, It was her usual attire. Pan made her way into the bathroom and turned on the taps to a bit over warm. She stripped off her clothes then threw them in a nearby hamper before stepping under the water as it cascaded down her body. She grabbed the soap and a washcloth then began to lather her body with soap before washing it off then washed her hair, once finished she stepped out and dried off then dressed herself.

Pan went downstairs and greeted her parents with a hug and kiss on the cheek, taking her own cup of coffee then sat down and ate the morsels laid out for her. When she finished, she put her stuff in the sink after washing them, and headed for the door until she heard her father's voice from the kitchen. "Pan, where are you going this early?" Asked Gohan who expected an answer, Pan shifted her body and faced Gohan with a smile, "I was going to go over to uncle Goten's for a bit and we were gonna head over to Capsule Corp later." She replied a bit hopeful to which Gohan nodded, "just be back before dinner and no later." Pan nodded and was out the door in seconds.

Pan had flown to Goten's at a fast speed, happy to get away from her parents for a bit. She landed outside and walked up to the door, before she could knock Goten had opened the door and pulled her into a tight embrace which she gladly returned. They exchanged some small talk then went inside, upon going inside Pan found that her former crush Trunks was also there. She swallowed hard and avoided eye contact as she followed her uncle. Trunks had hurt Pan numerous times without realizing it, every new woman he introduced to them and every time it hurt Pan and broke her heart. Goten glanced back at her feeling something wrong and mouthed that he was sorry for Trunks being there but he couldn't just make his best friend leave since she was there despite him disapproving of his best friend hurting his niece.

Trunks finally broke the silence, "so I was thinking, tonight why don't we go out and have some fun? Me, you, Marron, Uub, Paris, and Bra?" Not realizing anything was said between the two as he stood up and followed them. Goten shifted his body and looked at his friend then glanced slightly at Pan before he spoke, "what about Pan?" He said in a questioning tone. Trunks thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "what about her? I doubt she'd wanna come out with us and besides her parents wouldn't approve anyway." There was slight venom in his tone but it wasn't visible to Goten and Pan. Pan shifted her body sharply and looked at Trunks, "I'd actually like to go, I'm not a kid anymore, boxer boy." Goten stifled a laugh at the pet name his best friend hated so much then spoke up, "I'll just tell Videl and Gohan that Pan is staying with me for the night so problem solved."

Trunks glared at Pan for a moment then nodded at Goten, "then it's settled we all go out tonight and have fun, let's meet up at Capsule Corp around 7pm alright?" Goten and Pan both agreed then said their farewells to Trunks. Once he was gone Pan sat down on the couch and looked at the floor, she still liked Trunks after the heartbreak he caused her and she hated it. Goten noticing how quiet Pan was walked over and hugged his niece causing her to look at him when she started to speak, "isn't Paris your ex girlfriend?" She asked while waiting for an answer to which Goten replied as he slightly looked away, "she is but she still hangs out with the gang so it's not really something that can be avoided. We just try acting normal and like friends.. doesn't usually work though." He replied then sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you uncle Goten." Pan hugged Goten tight and rubbed his back, he eventually hugged her back with a bit more force. After they parted and felt better, they decided to watch a movie and eat then head back to grab Pan some clothes and other things she'd need for staying over.

~a few hours later~

Pan and Goten had finished their movie and had eaten. Both had decided to spend the rest of their time sparring together until 5:00pm. Having fun and laughing together after their spar, they headed inside Goten's place. Pan took a shower first then Goten did. Eventually, they left and headed for his brother's house. They took off into the sky and flew at a fast speed as they raced each other there. Goten beat Pan to her parents' house and playfully bragged about it causing the younger Saiyan to shoot a ki blast at his back, enough to gain his attention then she stuck her tongue out at him and went inside to greet her parents. He soon followed after his niece with a slight grumble and found the three in the kitchen, Pan noticing his presence then headed upstairs leaving Goten by himself with her parents.

Gohan looked up to his daughter leaving then at his brother and smiled as he stood up, hugging his younger brother. Goten returned the hug from his brother and they both smiled then Goten cleared his throat, "would it be alright if Pan stayed with me for the night?" Asked Goten. Before Gohan had the chance to answer his brother, his wife spoke up "I think it'd be a great idea that Pan go stay with you, don't you agree dear?" Videl said while turning to look at her husband. "I agree, but Goten would you mind if we left Pan in your care for a week? Just until we come back from a business trip." Gohan asked in a hopeful tone. Goten thought for a moment then replied, "I don't mind at all. When's the business trip?" He asked. Gohan merely replied with a muttered response that it'd be in two weeks from now to which Goten nodded.

Pan had heard everything thanks to her enhanced Saiyan hearing. She packed her clothes and other items for the night then went downstairs carrying her bag cheerfully. She talked to her parents for a bit then left with Goten back to his place. It didn't take the two Saiyans long to get back, however by the time they had gotten back it was already 6:00pm and they had to meet the others in an hour. Pan went upstairs to the guest room after Goten said they were all going clubbing. She pulled out a black leather dress that came a couple inches above the knees but fit tightly to her curves. After slipping it on over her bra and panties, she pulled out some matching heels and put them on then put the lightest amount of makeup on since she didn't really need it. Once done with her makeup and changing, she fixed her shoulder length silky jet black hair by straightening it out with a brush then slightly curling it. Being completely done she checked herself in the mirror then went downstairs to leave with Goten. Upon getting downstairs she found him wearing a dark blue shirt that was a bit tight on him and slightly showing off his built body along with a pair of black jeans then black dress shoes and two coats in hand just in case it got cold out.

Goten hadn't immediately noticed Pan but when he did and saw her just staring, he waved his hands snapping her out of it. "You ready to go? And are you sure you wanna go out clubbing with us?" He asked, wanting to make sure. Pan slightly huffed and headed towards the door as she replied, "I'm ready so let's go and I'm more than sure." Goten couldn't help noticing what she was wearing but shrugged it off and they left for Capsule Corp. The fly there was silent between them but they didn't need to talk since it was a comfortable silence. Once landing in front of Capsule Corp everyone was there and ready to go. Bra and Marron gasped when they saw Pan but went over complimenting their best friend as well as each other but leaving Paris out. The guys chatted for a bit then everyone got into two seperate cars and drove to the club. Arriving at the club everyone got out and went inside while Trunks made sure the people outside watched their cars then went inside himself. Pan stayed close to Goten feeling a bit out of place as they all went to the vip area of the club. Upon getting into the vip area, everyone seated themselves to a booth and ordered drinks then made small talk.

Eventually Bra, Marron, and Paris dragged Pan out to the dancefloor then started to dance leaving the slightly younger Saiyan unsure of what to do. Pan soon started to sway her hips and move her arms to the beat of the music getting the hang of it a bit then slowly started copying Bra and Marron. Everyone turned their attention to the four girls in the center of the dancefloor admiring them as they danced. Unknown to Pan however was that Trunks had locked his eyes on her since she started dancing. He hadn't realized just how grown up and beautiful she really was until now. Goten had caught Trunks looking at Pan and he didn't appreciate his best friend looking at his niece that way since he'd hurt her so much even though they'd never been together but he knew Pan had cried over Trunks numerous times.

Bra grabbed Pan's waist and pulled the younger Saiyan to her as she whispered in her ear, "let's show them what two Saiyans can do." Pan giggled a bit as her and Bra started dancing together, swaying their hips and bumping them together occasionally as their arms moved in rhythem. Soon everyone was dancing for hours while drinking, the night was going on. Trunks tried numerous times to get Pan's attention but was always interrupted by girls or his best friend. Around 3:00am, Pan disappeared outside the club. She'd felt a sharp pain near her tailbone but had ignored it while her emotions and feelings were amplified by the alcohol. Her balance was unsteady as she held her head, she walked a bit into the distance then picked herself off the ground and into the air. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she blinked unsure of why she was even crying as her power level began to spike. Goten eventually noticed his niece was missing and left the club to look for her.

Pan felt another sharp pain as she stayed floating in the air, they were getting more frequent and it was hurting. She let out a scream with emotions running high and a new set of tears streaming down her cheeks. Her power level rised quickly as her aura shifted between white and gold. Her hair flashed from jet black to a gold color while her black pupils changed to a teal. Pan felt angry and hurt, knowing full well she couldn't take the heartbreak any longer that it finally sent her over the edge. Her hair stayed gold as well as her aura and her eyes stayed teal while a new appendage emeraged from under her clothing. Her tail had grown back and was the same color as her hair, she didn't notice though as she ascended to the second level with her hair growing slightly longer. Goten stayed at a distance when he found Pan and looked on in shock as the younger Saiyan had achieved Super Saiyan then ascended even further to Super Saiyan 2.

What really caught Goten's attention was her tail, it'd grown back during her ascend to Super Saiyan. The appendage swayed back and forth while Pan was still unaware of things. She blinked for a moment and checked herself, she'd stopped crying though her makeup was running now. However, achieving Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 completely drained Pan as she lowered her power back to normal and fainted on the spot. Quickly Goten had caught her before she could fall too far and looked at her. He could see the pain and hurt written on her face as he lowered them to the ground gently. The others having felt the extreme increase in power ran out of the club and found Goten holding Pan. Bra being worried ran over to her best friend as Marron followed behind then the others came up to Goten and a knocked out Pan.

Bra spoke up first in a concerned tone of voice as she looked at Pan, "is she gonna be alright? We can take her back to Capsule Corp and take care of her there." Goten turned his attention to the group as Pan's new tail had wrapped itself around his arm. "She'll be fine, she's just drained after achieving what she's wanted to achieve for years." He said as he paid little attention to the tail around his arm. Everyone blinked as Marron and Bra spoke together, "you're saying she finally achieved Super Saiyan!?" Goten simply nodded, "she achieved Super Saiyan 2 as well." Their friends were in shock, Pan seemed to be the only other Saiyan who'd never reached Super Saiyan yet Goten, Trunks, and Bra had. Marron and Bra squealed before going quiet as not to wake up Pan. The group headed back to Capsule Corp and Goten handed Pan over to the girls as they took her upstairs. The girls washed off Pan's makeup and changed her into some clothes she'd left there then put her to bed before going downstairs where the rest were seated in the living area.

The group talked for awhile and discussed what they'd do when Pan woke up. It was getting closer to morning and everyone went into one of Capsule Corps many rooms to rest until morning. Goten had decided to sleep in the same room as Pan just in case she woke up and needed something. He made a bed on the floor and was going to remove his clothes to sleep in his boxers but decided against it and went to sleep on the floor with a blanket over himself as his own tail freed itself from underneath Goten's clothes, having grown back months prior to tonight. He slept soundly as his tail moved around by itself while Pan stirred in her sleep and got comfortable as she slept.


	2. Strange Feelings

It was late in the afternoon when Pan finally awoke. Sitting up she was greeted with a hangover and horrible headache. She grabbed her head and sat there for a few moments before getting up but losing her balance and ending up on the floor, a yelp almost scream escaped her throat as she landed on her tail somewhat. Pan clasped a hand over her mouth then moved and looked for what had been the cause, only to find a tail now swaying around behind her. "When did this grow back? Dad got rid of it after I was born.. should it even be able to come back?" She asked to no one except herself. Eventually, she stood up and had her balance. Ignoring the new appendage she looked around and found herself in a room at Capsule Corp instead of Goten's guest room. Pan tried recalling the night's events but it was seemingly a blur so she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Pan looked herself over in the bathroom mirror feeling a bit disgusted with herself as a fresh stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. She shook her head and turned away from the mirror, peeling off the clothes she'd been changed into then turning the taps but having the water a lot hotter than usual. She stepped under the water after disposing of her clothes and relaxed as the hot water hit her skin, cascading down her entire body. She closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her throat as she lifted her head up to the shower head. She felt around for a washcloth and soap, finding the two items Pan poured some of the liquid soap onto the washcloth then lathered her body in soap. She thought whether or not to use soap to clean the tail but decided against it as she washed the soap off then grabbed shampoo and conditioner, washing her hair thoroughly before using both items on her tail and washing the contents away.

She turned off the taps and stepped out the shower, drying herself off quickly with her ki instead of using a towel. Once dried she walked back into the room and put on a fresh set of clothes then went back into the bathroom, brushing her teeth for two minutes and brushing her hair. Pan looked at herself in the mirror, feeling a lot better and happy with herself despite her eyes being a bit puffy and red still. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Bra, Marron, and Paris. "Pan, you're awake!" Called her best friend as she was hugged tightly though Pan returned the hug, she felt a bit smothered until the blue haired girl released her and smiled. "Yeah.. do you have anything for a headache?" Pan asked a bit hopeful, to which Bra nodded and fetched two pills and a glass of water then bringing them back to Pan. Pan thanked her friend as she took the pills and water then swallowed the pills while greedily drinking the water till the glass was empty. Bra took the glass from her and put it away then sat Pan down at the table where Marron and Paris were seated.

Pan looked confused but sat down anyway as her tail moved around causing Paris to scream. The other three girls clasped their hands over their ears and slightly glared at the girl who screamed. "W-what the hell is that!? A tail!?" Paris only seemed to scream that out as she looked startled from it. Pan groaned and almost slapped the girl who hurt her uncle but restrained herself as she sighed and attempted to speak when Bra did it for her. "Yes, it's a tail, Paris. Every Saiyan is born with a tail. Both males and females have them. You know we're not human so why are you so freaked out about a tail." Finishing that, Bra muttered something under her breath which Paris hadn't heard but Marron and Pan had as they stifled a laugh. Bra shook her head and turned her attention to Pan as she spoke, "so Pan, what happened last night?" The younger Saiyan just looked confused by the question and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Was all Pan could say to her friend. "Well.. you disappeared from the club in tears according to Goten." Bra said in the slight hope her best friend would tell her why. Pan only looked at her and muttered that it was the alcohol.

Bra sighed and grabbed Marron and Pan before disappearing to her room upstairs, dragging the two other girls inside the room with her while having left Paris alone downstairs. She sat the two girls down on the bed that fit at least three or four grown people and made herself comfortable next to Pan and Marron. "Pan you know you can tell us anything, we're your best friends. You know you can trust us." Bra said softly as Pan looked at her lap and hands before speaking while both Bra and Marron listened to her. "I.. I don't know. I drank more than I had planned on. Everything was fun until.. emotions were high. I felt angry, hurt, jealous, heartbroken, and alone. Y-You both know how Trunks has been introducing new girl after girl and everything. I thought I was over it but I guess being as drunk as I was that I just couldn't take it. It hurt and I needed to get away. I'm not sure what else you want me to say." Pan, Bra, and Marron talked for a while in Bra's bedroom while comforting Pan.

Goten eventually woke up, he sat up from his position on the floor. He noticed Pan was gone and figured she woke up then ended up either downstairs or with Bra. He got off the floor and popped his back as his tail moved to be around his waist. Last night was something he wanted to forget but he'd hoped that Pan didn't remember much about it. Goten gathered a few things then went into a bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, about 30 minutes or so later he came out of the bathroom refreshed despite feeling shitty from his hangover. He went downstairs to find Paris with Trunks, both eating breakfast quietly. He went into the kitchen and made himself a plate before sitting down next to Trunks and eating breakfast himself. Trunks nudged his best friend making Goten look at him with a questioning look, "Goten, can I talk to you alone about something? It's important." Confused Goten nodded and they both finished before putting dishes away and leaving Paris alone once again. They went outside to the back where the Gravity Chamber was. It was silent until Trunks finally started talking. "I wanted to know if you knew if Pan had a thing for me.." was all Trunks could say as he looked a bit away from his best friend. Goten knew this was coming and for some reason he felt angered about it more than usual but he sighed quietly then stopped and turned towards Trunks with a not so happy expression when Goten is always happy-go-lucky, "you really haven't noticed after all this time? Every girl you introduced to the gang hurt Pan but she didn't say it. She wanted so badly for you to notice her that she tried being someone she isn't yet you still didn't notice. Pan had feelings for you, she wanted to date you for a while but after the heartbreak you kept causing her I doubt she does still." Trunks stood there in shock with what Goten said and slightly hung his head with his hand behind his head before snapping out of it then looking at his best friend, "thanks Goten, I owe you one. I'm gonna make it up to her. I'll see you later" with that Trunks left. Goten stood there and blinked quietly, that's not what he intended to happen. He felt off as Trunks left and disapproved of whatever it was he was wanting to do to make things up to Pan with. His tail seemed to be acting up with it's movements and he somewhat wanted to confort his best friend and make sure he didn't do anything but he didn't know why. Eventually, he shrugged off the strange feeling and headed back inside Capsule Corp then disappeared to watch Tv alone since no one else seemed to be around or even downstairs except his ex but he wanted nothing to do with her.

Trunks made a few calls after he went inside to his room and took a quick shower, He planned on showing Pan how much she meant to him and wanted to make everything up to her. After his shower he put on a casual tuxedo then quickly left to grab Pan's favorite flowers. Meanwhile the girls were finally coming back downstairs and were seemingly in better moods. They went to the room where Goten was and sat down with Pan next to Goten and Bra and Marron on the floor in front of them. All of them were having fun until Goten noticed Trunks' ki near the front door. His arm had been on the back of the couch above Pan's shoulders and he felt the need to be possessive over her strangely enough. Trunks finally walked through the door with flowers in hand and went to where the others were. He cleared his throat to get there attention and smiled warmly as he looked at Pan, slowly walking over with the flowers outstretched to her then spoke in a sweet tone, "Pan, I know I've hurt you before and I'm sorry but let me make things up to you. I'd be honored if you would allow me to treat you to a day out that I've planned just for us. What do you say Pan? Will you give me this chance and go on a date with me?" He seemed hopeful as he looked at his younger Saiyan friend. Goten was almost tempted to roll his eyes but waited quietly for his niece's response and to his dismay she took the flowers and stood up.

Pan was hurt yes and in disbelief but she thought it couldn't hurt to give Trunks a chance with how sincere he seemed. "I-I would love to.." was all she managed to say shyly and he smiled, "I'll be waiting outside for you then." Goten couldn't believe what he just heard as he watched Pan leave the room to get dressed. He stayed quiet the entire time and didn't bother saying anything as she came back down 30 minutes later and left Capsule Corp with a quick 'see you guys later.' With that Goten got up and left without saying a word, leaving Bra and Marron wondering what had gotten into him that he'd just left all the sudden.

Once Goten was outside he took off into the air and headed home. He didn't wanna be around much longer or he'd probably go after them since he didn't trust his best friend with his niece. As much as he considered Trunks a friend and everything, he just couldn't see things going well and if he hurt Pan then Goten wasn't sure what he'd do besides beating his best friend to a bloody pulp for hurting her. Hell he knew if Gohan found out then Trunks couldn't be helped out of that for hurting his brother's daughter. Goten shook his head and landed at his front door then went inside, he plopped down on his couch and turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep instead of doing anything else since he had no plans today.

Pan hummed in the passenger seat next to Trunks. She never imagined they'd be going out on a date but they were. She didn't feel right about it, though she was gonna give him a chance. Curious about their date she spoke up "so where are we going exactly, Trunks?" He made a quiet 'hm' then slightly glanced at her as he said "it's a surprise so you'll have to wait and see." He knew she was impatient and quietly chuckled as she pouted but she'd know soon enough where they were going and everything. Pan hated to wait and not knowing what was gonna be happening made her feel a bit uncertain that she made the right choice by agreeing to going on a date with him so he could make things up to her for everything he caused her, she slightly wished she had said no instead and stayed with the others but it was too late now. However, she had the strange feeling Goten had wanted to say something about it and didn't for whatever reason. She'd make sure to talk to him about it later after her date with Trunks was over and done with.


	3. The Date

Trunks finally pulled up at one of their many stops. He parked and got out then opened Pan's door for her and helped her out. They walked side by side as they entered a large building, it was Pan's favorite restaurant and Trunks had booked a table for them. A waiter seated the two and brought them menus then left. "Order whatever you like, I'll pay for it" said Trunks who smiled just as the waiter returned with a bottle of their best wine and poured two glasses of it, leaving the bottle with the two. The waiter spoke and looked at Pan as he did "are we ready to order?" Pan nodded and so did Trunks. "I'll have the blackened chicken alfredo and grilled shrimp scampi with a baked potato and rice" Pan said as she gave the menu to the order who wrote down everything quick then looked at Trunks, "I'll have the same as her." Trunks gave the waiter his menu and the waiter left to place their orders. Pan wasn't too keen on drinking again since she still didn't feel fine from the previous night, she swirled the liquid around in the glass and merely looked at it then pushed it away from her. Trunks seemed to be fine as he drank the contents of his own glass and noticed she'd pushed hers away, Trunks got Pan something else to drink as they waited for their food.

They waited for about 30 minutes to an hour until the food got there but by that time Trunks had gotten a call and left to take it reluctantly. Pan waited inside as she ate her food, wondering what the call was about but she didn't care all that much about it. Outside he was on the phone except one of his former girlfriends had noticed him standing there on the phone and walked up, they'd somehow ended up kissing as Trunks hung up the phone. They stayed like that until he stopped it and simply pushed her back then returned inside where Pan was waiting, the girl shrugged and went elsewhere since she wasn't that interested in going after him. He sat down and noticed Pan was already done eating and seemingly already gotten plus ate dessert. Trunks ate quietly then ordered dessert for himself and finished after a bit, the wine was gone too but only since he'd drank it all by himself. He paid the check and escorted Pan out of the restaurant and back to his car where he drove them to the movies. Once there he parked the car then they went inside, he'd gotten them tickets to watch the movie Pan had been wanting to see and watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. They seated themselves after getting popcorn, candy, drinks, dipping dots, and ect then watched the movie.

The movie lasted about an hour and they left to head out since their date apparently wasn't over just yet. Trunks told Pan to go ahead to the car and he'd be right there in a few minutes. She went outside as he left for the bathroom, she looked at the time and they'd been out since about 5:00pm and it was already 7:10pm. Pan stood there a few more minutes then went back to the Theater and went inside only to find Trunks holding some girl close, whispering something into her ear with a smirk on his face. Trunks had kissed the girl and said something no one heard, without realizing Pan had saw everything. Hot tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she turned around and ran outside before taking off into the air. Pan thought to herself as she flew faster 'How could I be so stupid..? I should've known better, he doesn't love me and never have...' she felt used and hurt again like he just played with her feelings without a care in the world. Not caring that he hurt her once again but this time after supposedly trying to make things up to her. She wiped away her tears but they kept coming no matter what she did so she gave up and let them fall.

30 minutes later she reached her house and went in through her bedroom window. Pan removed her clothes and threw them elsewhere in the room then grabbed some baggy clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower to try forgetting today, she didn't want any of it to be real. She turned off the taps and got out, drying herself off with her ki then putting on her clothes before returning to her room. Pan flopped down on her bed and curled up burying her face into the pillows as she tried to stop herself from crying again. He wasn't worth her tears but yet she still loved him no matter how many times he'd hurt her. She really was foolish for believing him and should've declined, it would've saved her the heartbreak at least. It felt like her chest was tightening around her heart and she could barely breathe as she muffled her sobbing even though no one was home currently though her parents would be soon and she didn't want them to know. Eventually she fell asleep from getting drowsy after crying for so long and looked peaceful despite her eyes being red and cheeks puffy and tear stained.

Meanwhile, Goten had went back to Capsule Corp after waking up and was seated in the kitchen with Bulla and Marron since Paris went home earlier. They were talking amongst each other when Trunks walked through the door but without Pan. He noticed she was gone and no where to be seen when he went out to the car. He felt horrible on his way back, wondering what made her leave without a word since he hadn't noticed or realized she saw what he did. "So where's Pan?" Goten said, he was the first to speak up and tried hiding the venom in his tone. He knew something had happened or Pan would be with Trunks still. Trunks didn't look at any of them and started upstairs as he spoke with a short reply, "beats me..." He disappeared upstairs and didn't say another word to the group. Bulla and Marron looked at each other then at an unhappy Goten. "What do we do now? There's no telling where Pan is and she's most likely not anywhere near or around her usual places. She's probably hiding somewhere for all we know" said Marron with concern in her voice. Bulla sighed and spoke up next, hoping her best friend was okay "She's probably asleep wherever she is. Pan's always cried herself to sleep no matter where she's at when she's upset. Whatever my dumbass brother did more than likely caused her to leave upset and go off somewhere" She wasn't happy that her brother had hurt her best friend again like it was really nothing. Goten stood up and ignored the girls as he followed after Trunks who went upstairs. He found Trunks in his room, taking off his tux with a sigh and went into the room and shut the door. Trunks turned around to see Goten who looked displeased but something felt off about it, "What's up Goten? Something wrong or a girl on your mind?" Asked Trunks but Goten didn't care for how he was being as if nothing had happened. "What'd you do to Pan. We all know something happened and it hurt her." The tone of Goten's voice was slightly cold and Trunks turned away from him, he couldn't look his best friend in the eye because he did do something but he wasn't gonna say anything about it. "Look Goten, I don't know what happened and I didn't do anything to her. Why don't you ask her instead of bothering me right now" was all Trunks said before asking Goten to leave his room to which he did. He left Capsule Corp and headed home without saying a word to the girls, once home he proceeded to call Pan's phone multiple times with no answer — he avoided calling Gohan or Videl since he knew how they'd react to it. For now it'd be kept unsaid to them until he knew exactly what happened to make her disappear like that all the sudden. Goten Figured she must be asleep so he gave up calling her and knew she'd be safe wherever she was even though he was worried but something else was nagging at him.

~Two Weeks Later~

Goten hadn't seen Pan since she went out with Trunks and got no calls, texts, answers, or replies from her. Today however, would be when her parents left for a business trip so he'd be taking care of her until they came back a week later. He'd made breakfast and waited until he heard them pull up to his place then with a knock at the door, he got up and answered it to find Gohan and Pan who seemed emotionless but slightly lit up when she saw Goten. "Hey little brother! It's good to see you and thanks for letting Pan stay with you since we're leaving for a business trip. Now be good for your uncle Goten and remember you have homework to finish while we're gone, I expect it and your studies to be finished by the time we get back." Pan sighed and walked pass Goten into the kitchen, he nodded at his older brother Gohan before speaking "It's no problem, I love having my niece around and she's always welcome to come and stay here. It's not a bother for me, I don't mind and enjoy the company, but you and Videl have a safe trip." The two brothers hugged then Goten shut the door and went to the kitchen where Pan was sitting at the counter in front of a plate of food he'd already prepared for her. He sat down across from her with his own plate and watched as she didn't really touch the food, he raised a brow in confusion since she usually ate when she came over. "Is my food really that bad?" Jokingly asked Goten which got Pan's attention and she shook her head no as she replied, "It's not that..." She looked down a bit and played with the food using her fork. He knew something was still wrong and he didn't wanna make it worse but he wanted to know so he could help somehow so he took a deep breath then sighed as he spoke in a calm yet slightly worried tone, "What happened the day you went out with Trunks?" Just the mention of his name made Goten angry and the venom in his tone when he said it was there but not much. "Nothing.." Was all Pan said and he knew that it wasn't just nothing so he decided to push for an answer. "It's not nothing. I can tell Trunks hurt you somehow or you would've come back to Capsule Corp with him." As he said that Pan looked at him and sighed, "We were leaving the movies and I went out to the car but he didn't come out so I went to check only to find him holding some girl close to him smirking and whispering something into her ear, I left and flew home after that..sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts and didn't bother calling you and everything. I didn't wanna talk to anyone after that really..." The tone of Pan's voice was shaky and hurt, Goten knew it from the start that he done something which only meant one thing and he knew it all too well. He heard a knock at the door and had a feeling he knew who it was, he got up leaving Pan in the kitchen by herself then answered the door. Goten's anger flared up and he clenched the knob of his door tightly but not enough to break it — he knew it was Trunks at the door, he wasn't pleased though he kept his cool as he spoke "So? What're you doing here?" Trunks was confused but responded as quietly as possible, "I came here to see if Pan was okay since I knew she'd be with you probably..so can I come in?" He twitched in anger as he released the knob of his door, clenching both fists. Goten spoke obviously angry at that moment "No, you can't come in. I'm not letting you any where near her after you hurt her." He seemed taken aback but kept his cool "Dude, what's your problem? I just wanna talk to her" but Goten was done talking and before Trunks knew it, he'd went into Super Saiyan then punched Trunks in his face and sped out the door to follow. Trunks stopped himself midair and blocked another punch from Goten as he jumped back, he looked at his best friend — the anger visible and he figured Pan had told Goten something. "I don't wanna fight with you Goten but I will if I have to!" Shouted Trunks as he went into Super Saiyan as well and the two clashed, throwing punches and kicks at the other. Goten disappeared behind Trunks and slammed his knee into his back sending him towards the ground but he stopped himself and turned around swiftly firing a large ki blast at Goten even though he deflected it and that's what Trunks wanted. He'd disappeared from sight and was above Goten, he interlocked his fingers together into a fist and hit Goten square in the face when he realized where Trunks was. He almost hit the ground but Trunks wasn't done and disappeared under him, kicking him in his ribcage which seemed to anger Goten more as he stopped himself midair. He ignored any pain he felt and went for Trunks at full speed as he went into Super Saiyan 2, disappearing before he got too close then kneed Trunks in his jaw. Goten fired multiple ki blasts at his back before getting into his father's stance and pulled his arms back then thrusted them forward releasing a powered up Kamehameha wave in Trunks direction. Trunks was quick enough to counter it with his own and the two kept it up, increasing their power until the blasts exploded sending them both back. Pan ran outside not long after to find them about to go at each other again and as much as she didn't wanna see Trunks, she didn't want them fighting either. They were fast and were about to hit each other's jaw when Pan appeared between them, catching their fists as she floated there in Super Saiyan 2. "Both of you stop it right now! That's enough.." Her voice was still shaky and she looked like she would start shaking at any moment but she didn't and let them go. All three of them powered down to normal and Trunks spoke up first "Pan look about that n —" but before he could continue Goten cut him off as he moved Pan behind him before speaking "Don't bother with your apologizes. Why don't you go back to Capsule Corp and if she wants to see you to hear your bullshit excuses and whatnot then she will. Until that's decided, don't come back." He was about to make a mark but decided against it, "Alright Goten.." Trunks left with that and started flying back to Capsule Corp. Goten slowly relaxed as Trunks left and he didn't get why he got that angry or tense but it didn't matter, Pan was still behind him and she floated down and went back inside. He hadn't expected her to stop them at all but he didn't question why, he floated down to the ground and went inside as well then shut the door. His clothes weren't in the best condition anymore and he had small cuts and bruises on him, it was nothing he hadn't gotten before from fighting so he didn't bother doing anything about it. Goten returned to the kitchen though instead of sitting down he hugged Pan tightly as she broke down into tears and shook uncontrollably. He figured she held it in as not to seem weak or anything, she turned in his embrace and buried her face into his chest as she cried. This wasn't out of the ordinary for them though — Pan had always come to Goten when something like that happened and would end up like this so he done what he could for her. They stood like that for a while until her sobbing and shaking stopped, she'd fallen asleep after calming down. Goten rubbed her back softly before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the guest bedroom, he opened the door with his tail and went inside with a sleeping Pan then moved the sheets and laid her down as he covered her up. His tail was acting up again which bothered him a bit and glanced at her as he went to leave to see a tear rolling down her cheek, he used his tail to wipe it away then left the room quietly. However, he felt a slight tingle when he done that and started to question why his tail was acting up the way it was. Maybe he should ask Vegeta but he didn't like the idea of leaving Pan alone in case Trunks came back. Goten sighed in a bit of annoyance then left his house after locking up everything and heading to see Vegeta, he needed to know what was going on and he'd ask Bulla to go make sure Pan was fine while he wasn't there. Unfortunately, when he got there — there was no sign of Trunks so he went and found Bulla and asked her to go to his place since Pan was asleep in the guest room. She agreed to go and left instantly but Trunks was back at Goten's place already, he hadn't gone far away from there even though he was told to leave. He managed to get in through Goten's window and went to the guest room where Pan was sleeping, he went in then shut the door and walked up next to the bed before sitting down.

Trunks softly stroked her hair till she woke up and jolted away from him. He frowned slightly at that but grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him — she didn't wanna be near him and struggled. She was still waking up and didn't have the strength to push him away before he pinned her down underneath him. He held her wrists above her head as she squirmed, "I just wanted to talk until he got in the way. I don't see why he's being like this unless you two are.." Pan looked at him in confusion then put it together to what he meant though before she could say anything he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Her eyes widened as she tried to make a sound but she was muffled. They stayed like that until Trunks pulled away and used one hand to hold her wrists then slid the other hand up her shirt. He rested his hand on her stomach and pushed her shirt over her head, Trunks tossed the shirt away then placed kisses down her chest to her waist. He pulled off Pan's jeans, leaving her in only a bra and panties — taking it slow wasn't cutting it anymore. Pan struggled harder against him since she was fully awake and didn't want him touching her. Trunks was about to rid "his" Pan of her panties when Bulla showed up and fired a ki blast through the guest window directly at him which knocked him away from her. She got in through the shattered window and immediately went to Pan's side, shielding her from her brother. "What the fuck are you trying to do Trunks" Bulla was angry as she stood there with arms outstretched in front of Pan who was shaking, "I wanted to talk but.. I couldn't control myself. I want her, now go home Bulla." A frightened Pan moved from the bed to a corner, pulling her knees tightly up to her chest as her tail curled around her legs. "I'm not leaving her with you. Fix your fucking clothes and leave. I'll get Gohan if you don't and you know he'll beat you to a pulp" Bulla said as she grabbed clothes for Pan and handed them to her. Trunks gulped at the mention of Gohan, knowing full well that he'd tear him to shreds if he hurt his little girl. He fixed his clothes and left, leaving the girls alone. Pan put on the clothes Bulla gave her and hugged her tightly as she shook. Had Bulla not gotten there then it would've been far worse.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp. Goten found Vegeta in the Gravity Room and entered cautiously. But he still got noticed as Vegeta glanced back at him and made a quiet 'hmph' at his presence. "What is it you want brat" said Vegeta in his usual tone of voice. As the door of the Gravity Room shut, Goten replied to him "Listen Vegeta, I need some advice.. I guess you could say...? You're the only other full-blooded Saiyan aside from dad but you know more about our race than he does." Vegeta turned around and gestured for Goten to sit as he done so as well. Anything about their race was always something that he didn't mind talking about then began to speak. "What do you need advice on about our race?" asked Vegeta — waiting on a reply from Goten as the younger Saiyan thought about his answer carefully before giving him a response, "About our tails.. mines never acted in any strange way since it came back but for almost a month it's been acting weird." He raised a brow at what the younger Saiyan in front of him said then started asking questions. "Weird how? Odd jerking motions? Tingling? Moving in irritation? Or what?" Goten thought about that for a bit and nodded as he answered the older Saiyan "It'd been acting strange the morning after the night out with Trunks and the others then.. I've felt off and angered more easily, more possessive. In a way that's got me confused because it isn't me. My tail's tingled a bit but only once and not for long, not enough for me to really give it much thought." Vegeta knew exactly what was going on now and it was very plainly obvious to the older Saiyan since he was taught all about their tails and knew a lot about their race. "Tell me something, who've you been around the most this entire time? Who is it you've felt possessive towards? What's angered you?" This caught Goten a bit off guard when he actually thought about it and let his head hang a little, feeling ashamed of himself as the realization hit him like a truck. "Pan, my niece and Trunks has angered me out of everything.." Was all Goten said as his reply to Vegeta. "I'm not surprised but stop hanging your head, brat. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Back on our home planet, things like this weren't uncommon. They weren't seen as wrong either like these earthlings see such a thing as." He blinked as he lifted his head up and looked at Vegeta, listening to him speak since he'd never really seen or heard him like this before so it was new to him. "But it's wrong here. My brother and his wife would never approve. Hell Pan will probably reject the idea too. What am I supposed to do? I can't...have feelings for my niece and it be okay.." Was Goten's response but Vegeta shook his head and stood up, "You can have feelings for her. You're bonded to her already from being around her this much with your tail back. It's not an official bond though, that only happens when you both mark each other or a blood bond happens. I learned long ago that bonds formed between two Saiyans can normally not be broken unless one of them dies or ends up mated to another. A bond like this can cause pain for both Saiyans if they're apart for too long. It can even go as far as killing them. The tail of a Saiyan acts on deeper feelings and emotions unknown to the Saiyan themselves. When said Saiyan feels love towards another and doesn't know it, their tails begin acting strange and will act accordingly to the Saiyan's feelings. It'll make both male and female Saiyans more possessive. Making them see every other Saiyan and any individual as a threat or rival that could take their potential mate from them. In the end it becomes a test of strength. If another male challenges a male for his potential mate then whoever wins can have her. That was the way it worked on Planet Vegeta anyway. Though, Let me worry about that. What you need to concern yourself with is the other brat. You two have been closer to each other than anyone else. It's not entirely unexpected that it happened, that you're bonded to her. It's the reason for your anger. The possessiveness that you feel. I know my brat wants her as his mate. I've been watching everything from the start. But I also know my own brat gets into bed with any and everyone. He'd only cause more pain than good and heh.. you'd probably rip him to shreds for hurting her then I'd have to kill you. It's natural that you're trying to protect her from him and not just that, keeping another male from stealing what's yours or rather what you see is yours subconsciously." Goten took in every bit of what Vegeta was telling him and stood up himself, he wasn't sure how he felt knowing it but he accepted it as best he could as he spoke up "This isn't Planet Vegeta though, how is it going to work out to begin with.." He had no confidence at that moment. He felt weak as to what to do and how he should do it. Vegeta simply gave him a short response then gestured for him to leave "Let me deal with that." Goten left the Gravity Room and just as he did his phone started ringing, he picked it up and answered it as he flew into the sky.

"Goten! I need you to get back here quickly!" Was what he heard from an angered and concerned Bulla. "Okay, calm down Bulla. Tell me what happened and I'm on my way as fast as I can." Said Goten as worry built up while waiting on a response from his niece's best friend. Bulla left a sleeping Pan on the couch in Goten's living room then began telling Goten what happened, "I got here just in time but Trunks was here. He was on top of Pan holding her down against the bed, trying to 'take' her when I fired a ki blast through the window at him and knocked him away. I made him leave at the mention of telling Gohan who would beat him to a bloody pulp if he found out. She's shaken up from what happened but she's unharmed and fast asleep on the couch." Anger flared up in Goten as he heard Bulla's explanation and he hung up the phone then powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew back to his place at a much faster pace. He arrived close to 2 hours later and powered down before going inside to find Bulla and Pan sitting in the kitchen. Goten rushed over and hugged her tightly, relief washing over him for the moment before letting go of Pan then taking a seat in one of the empty chairs at the table. Both girls were slightly confused as they looked at each other and at a slightly off Goten. The smell of Trunks on Pan was flaring his anger back up but he tried to hide it for now. "Is something the matter, Goten?" Asked Bulla as she raised a brow in his direction and Pan also waited to hear his answer. Thinking to himself, he decided to not shrug it off for later and sighed quietly — he knew it could cause a bad reaction but he had to try to explain at least. Somewhat avoiding eye contact with both of them, he spoke up slightly nervous "Bulla as you know I'd come to Capsule Corp and sent you here to watch over Pan though now I regret leaving since he came back with me gone. So I went and talked to Vegeta about something really important, right..? I'm not exactly sure how to put this... Bulla I trust you'll keep it secret though please." The girls blinked and Bulla nodded "We're all best friends here so of course I'll keep it a secret and if need be help explain when push comes to shove" said Bulla despite not knowing what exactly Goten was gonna be saying. "But what could it possibly be that you don't want anyone else to know and had to talk to Vegeta about?" Asked Pan who was oblivious to what had been going on and not noticing how his tail was acting though she did notice he was getting angry a little easier than usual. "Right.. uhm, how do I put this. You know how your tail came back almost a month ago and mines been back for months? I didn't necessarily know how Saiyan tails worked or that they acted on the person's deeper emotions and feelings, that's why I went to ask Vegeta about it since he knows more than dad does about our race." Bulla interrupted before Goten could continue and he almost smacked his tail against his face in slight annoyance, "I remember daddy mentioning something like that. He taught me a good bit about our race since I was curious. He also told me that it wasn't uncommon for relatives to end up bonded together on our home planet and males would challenge each other too if two or more liked the same female Saiyan, that it'd become a test of strength and whoever won would get the girl. Wait —" She got up and pulled Goten some distance away from the kitchen, looking at him with a serious expression quite similar to her father's "Is that why you went to daddy? Because your tail's been acting strange and everything? Does that mean you're bonded to someone?" He blinked and wanted to ignore her questions but nodded and they went back to the kitchen. Bulla was even more excited now for him to finish what he was trying to say before she interrupted him. Pan just gave her best friends an odd expression and sat silently.

"Like I was trying to say.. mines been acting strange and I've been getting more angered and possessive easily because I'm bonded to someone close to me." Said Goten as he waited for a response, mostly from Pan. Pan lit up and smiled as she spoke "That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" She asked, hoping and wanting an answer as did Bulla. The girls waited impatiently for an answer and his stomach was in knots. "You can kill me after if you want but I'm bonded to a relative. Specifically you, Pan.. I don't know how or when. Just somewhere along the line of everything, my tail's been acting on my deeper feelings — feelings I didn't even know existed until talking to Vegeta and explaining my behavior." Goten let his face hit the table from wanting to die at that moment after what he'd said and the room went silent. It stayed silent for a solid thirty minutes till Bulla broke the silence and spoke while Pan was still processing what was said. "Truthfully.. I wasn't expecting that, I figured you would've said Marron not Pan. I mean, I think you two would look cute together but that's just my opinion and you're uncle and niece too so." Goten looked a bit speechless about the fact Bulla didn't seem to mind what had been said and she was all for it too then he lifted his head up and looked at Pan trying to hide his emotions behind a front because the silence was killing him, he was sure he'd be rejected by his niece which in and of itself was the right thing but he didn't wanna admit to himself or accept the fact deep down he knew that he didn't want that rejection. She finally spoke as Goten and Bulla waited, "I.. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that. You're my uncle, we can't just... it's wrong on so many levels. If this was Planet Vegeta then it might be different but this isn't, this is Earth and things like that here are seen as wrong. Very wrong. Y-you should be with someone like Marron or Bulla, they'd be better for you than me... I've only caused you trouble anyway. Possibly ruined your friendship with Trunks." Pan cringed at saying his name but continued "This could ruin a lot of things.. like your relationship with dad, mom, grandma, and grandpa. I don't want any of them angry with you. They'd freak out — dad, mom, and grandma mostly would. It could ruin your chances of getting with any girl if it spread, if people realized we're related. I can't ruin your life. I need time to think for awhile.. so I'm going home at least for a few days and come back before mom and dad come home from their trip. I-I'm sorry." She got up from the kitchen table and went to leave when Bulla grabbed her wrist for a moment causing the slightly younger girl to look at her, she was trying to read her like a book but Pan suppressed all of her emotions and put them under lock and key. She let go and Pan was gone in a matter of seconds, she looked at Goten who just had his face flat on the table.

Goten's heart sank in his chest with every word she'd said. His chest hurt physically. He knew it was the right thing. Pan was right with what she said. He just couldn't help feeling hurt from it, thinking he'd not only gotten rejected but ruined his relationship with his niece. Bulla put a hand on his arm and he looked at her with eyes filled with confusion and regret. Then she formed a plan in her head and smirked, one so deathly similar to Vegeta's. "I got just the thing, don't you worry. I just need you ready in a good suit of clothes by the time I text you. For now, I'll go set my plan in motion and hopefully it'll lighten things up. You might be relatives but it's cute." Was all Bulla said as she got up and left, Goten sat there blinking unsure if he should be grateful or scared with what she had in mind. He decided to quit sulking and eat something to take his mind off what was said then he'd get ready for whatever it was. Bulla texted Android 17 about her plans and he simply agreed without any sort of objection. With him in on the plan, she flew to Pan's house to drag her out to get ready for their double date or rather her date with Goten that neither of them would know about until she and Android 17 'left' them alone by accident.

Unknowingly to Goten and the others, Vegeta had stolen the Dragon Radars (since Bulma had made a 2nd one for a faster way of gathering the dragonballs) without anyone knowing not even Bulma. He reluctantly went and found Goku or Kakarot as he calls him, to help him find the dragonballs. Goku agreed since he saw Vegeta as a good friend and sparring partner though asked why he needed them. Vegeta handed him a dragon radar as he replied to Goku, "Because Kakarot, we're going to bring back a few Saiyans and help your younger brat." He seemed puzzled as always as Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head in typical Son fashion. "You mean Goten? What does my son need help with?" Asked the rather puzzled Goku to which Vegeta muttered that he was an idiot before answering him. "He came to me for help today. Out of the ordinary for one of your brats. It was about our race so it didn't surprise me since you hardly know anything. I'm going to make this quick and simple, your brat's bonded to your other brat's daughter. Such things are seen as wrong on this pathetic planet we now call home but back on Planet Vegeta, it wasn't uncommon. He's afraid he'll get disowned and hated by you, your woman, his brother, his brother's woman, and rejected by his brother's daughter if he wanted to and did act on the feelings he didn't know existed. I told you as well that tails act on deeper feelings and emotions unknown to the Saiyan counterpart. Now if you don't mind, we have dragonballs to find." Vegeta was about to take off when Goku stopped him and he glared at the man he considered his rival "What now Kakarot." Goku simply smiled and spoke, "That's really nice of you Vegeta. Thank you. I wish he'd just told me himself. I noticed a long time ago about how he felt towards Pan. It was only a matter of time before he noticed to some extent. I was waiting for that day to happen. But what's the point of bringing back some Saiyans and bringing them here since Planet Vegeta's been destroyed for years?" The shorter Saiyan merely huffed and turned away from him before replying. "I'm not being nice, idiot. And the reason is so there's more full-blooded Saiyans on Earth." Vegeta wanted to knock himself unconscious for what he was about to say and continued talking though regretting it "Also for our brats and their brats to be around. Now let's go." He finally parted from the slightly taller Saiyan and Goku smiled thinking that Vegeta had realized how good life was on Earth and how nice he'd become. He too then took off to gather the dragonballs.

Meanwhile, Bulla had managed to drag Pan out to the mall after a good 10 to 20 minutes of having to be stubborn and persistent. She had Pan try on a few things then decided on what she looked best in. Bulla picked out a loose red backless off shoulder bell sleeve blouse with a pair of white pants and shoes to match the outfit. Pan groaned and wanted so badly to object but Bulla already paid for it so she left the store in those clothes and shoes with her usual clothes in the bag. She'd gotten an outfit for herself too that was slightly similar except a V neckline self tie waist blouse in blue with blue jeans and heels. Leaving the store, she pulled Pan to a nearby hair stylist her mother used at times and had them fix Pan's hair and hers as well. Pan's was straightened then put into a neat flower bun and Bulla had hers slightly curled not completely, just big curls spaced out. It took an hour to do each one's hair perfectly and an hour or so to pick out clothes knowing how Bulla was. She messaged Goten and 17 to let them both know where to meet her and Pan at then went back to dragging her friend with her.

Goten read Bulla's text and messaged her back. He'd gotten ready a few minutes before she texted him. He mostly stayed in the shower but after getting out, he put on his best dress pants and light blue button up shirt with dress shoes. He looked himself over and fixed his hair a bit then left his place after shutting and locking the door behind him. Goten took off into the sky towards the place he was supposed to meet the others. It was a newer place and none of them had been there except for Bulla so he was excited to see what kinds of food they'd serve there. Pan and Bulla waited for probably another hour or two before the boys showed up and Pan kind of turned away and hid. Regardless, they all greeted each other and went inside. There was already a table for them so they were seated. Goten was seated in front of Pan and Android 17 in front of Bulla. "Hey Goten, those girls over there. Don't they look cute? You could hook up with one of them" Said Android 17 as he slightly gestured to two girls who'd been eyeing Goten and him. Pan glanced where he'd gestured and something welled up inside her, something she hadn't felt. It was like she had the urge to make them stop looking but she hid it and turned away, getting a waiter to bring her a drink and so did the others. Goten shrugged a bit as he answered Android 17, "sure they're cute but.. not really my type." The Android raised a brow and questioned his young friend "Not your type? Why's that?" He shook his head, not really wanting to answer and did anyway "they just aren't." Bulla clapped her hands together and waiters came with food on command, "Alright, enough of that. Let's eat instead!" Goten stared at the food and started digging in. Saiyan appetites were big especially Goten's just like Goku's. Pan, Bulla, and Android 17 laughed at this as they dug into the food as well. They all ate quite a bit and once done, they got up to look around the place. It had a separate area for karaoke, pool, and some other things for people to do though it was crowded. Bulla and Android 17 used this as their opportunity to leave Goten and Pan alone so they snuck away after hiding their ki.

Pan was the first to notice her best friend and Android 17 were gone so she slightly panicked being left alone with her uncle. She got his attention for a moment and told him that they'd just disappeared off somewhere. He was about to suggest going to find them when one of the previous girls from before got between them and smiled at Goten, "Hey there handsome. Didn't think you'd still be here but I'm glad you are." She leaned up against him and Pan felt that urge again but she felt a bit angry that some chick just came out of nowhere to hit on him. "Um.. sorry, I'm not interested." Said Goten right as Pan moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his arm, glaring at the other woman. This caught him off guard but he didn't show it as the other woman glared back at Pan and crossed her arms, "What's your deal girly? I'm trying to have a good time here with this hottie and you get in the way. I bet your just his jealous little sister or niece or something so why not butt out and leave us alone for awhile." Pan's arms tightened around Goten's arm while she was half tempted to smack the woman in front of them, she held back because of her Saiyan strength and rolled her eyes at the woman. "You're pretty cocky for someone who's just using her looks to get what you want but I'm afraid this hottie has a girlfriend and you're looking at her. So run along before I ruin those ugly nails and hair of yours." She spat that out in the woman's face with a low muffled growl in her throat making her turn around and leave with an annoyed but loud groan. She made a quiet and satisfied hmph before realizing exactly what she had just said. Goten looked at her in disbelief and she looked away then dragged him out of that place, he didn't object as he walked next to her though she stayed silent the entire time. Pan thought to herself with slight annoyance 'Did I really call myself his girlfriend..? Just because I felt angry and wanted her to leave, it's not like girls haven't hit on him and flirted with him before.. and it never bugged me then. Do I have feelings for him too..?' She shook her head and let go of him which made him look at her. "I'm sorry about that back there.. what I said.. it wasn't necessary." She rubbed her arm and didn't look at him as she spoke then he pulled her off away from the view of others to a quieter place before he responded to her. "You don't need to apologize for it, I wasn't interested anyway. I mean, I'm surprised you said what you did but I know you didn't mean it. Listen, I'm sorry for hours ago. I don't wanna ruin our relationship or lose you as my niece so I've decided to step back and give you space. You were right. I'm afraid of being disowned and hated by them just from this.. though it'd be worth it to me, I can't risk you being disowned and hated too. I think it's probably best if we never happen and this doesn't get brought up again. There's a lot of other guys out there, I'm sure you'll find someone way better than that asshole and way better than me. Don't worry about my friendship with him either. It's partially my Saiyan instincts and partially me wanting to protect you from getting hurt even if it's him." Was all Goten said despite it hurting him to do so aside from the last part cause of Trunks. He was about to lift up into the air when Pan grabbed his hand and stopped him. She couldn't deny she felt something and had said everything she did to mostly convince herself that it was wrong so she wouldn't act on it, not to cause him pain by her words. He looked back at her to see her head lowered and questioned if he had said something wrong. She felt to see if anyone they knew was around then looked up to find him already looking at her with a worried and questioning look. He was about to say something when she leaned up and hesitantly pressed her lips against his. This caught Goten by surprise but he kissed her back and placed his hand on her cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments then pulled apart with his hand still on her cheek as they looked at each other then Pan stepped back and Goten slightly tilted his head before softly rubbing her head, "we'll just take things slow so try not to worry too much. now let's go find 17 and Bulla." Said Goten as Pan nodded and the two took into the air to find their friends.

It took Vegeta and Goku a few hours to find the Dragon Balls but once they did, they met up then used Goku's instant transmission to go somewhere remote. They appeared at Grandpa Gohan's old place that Goku lived at for awhile after his death. They arranged the Dragon Balls in the correct order and stood back but before Goku summoned Shenron, he looked over at Vegeta. "We'll be able to make 3 wishes so we should word each wish carefully before making it. Since wishing people back is one wish and having them brought here is another, we'd have one wish left." Said Goku as he waited on Vegeta who was thinking and finally responded after a few minutes, "do what you will with the last wish then." Was all Vegeta said and Goku nodded then summoned Shenron as the sky turned dark and thundered with lightning appearing. Shenron looked down at the Saiyans with glowing red eyes, "speak your first wish." Goku took a step back and Vegeta looked up at Shenron. Vegeta spoke firmly as he made his wish, "For my first and second wish; I want my father King Vegeta, Bardock, Gine, Fasha, Raditz, and Nappa to be revived and brought here to Earth where we're at now." After hearing the two wishes, Shenron spoke, "your wishes are within my power." His eyes glowed red signaling he was granting the wishes and he spoke once again, "your wishes have been granted. Speak your final wish." Goku stepped forward and looked up this time as he spoke his wish, "I'd like for you to make my wife Chichi, our sons Gohan and Goten, my eldest son's wife Videl, my granddaughter Pan, Bulma and Bulla Briefs full blooded Saiyans and give me and Vegeta our tails back if it's not too difficult." Vegeta looked at Goku with a shocked expression then hid it as he waited for Shenron to say something to which he did after a moment, "that wish is difficult but within my power." That said Shenron's eyes glowed bright once more signaling he'd done what was asked and said one more thing before vanishing, "your wish has been granted, farewell." He vanished just as six Saiyans appeared behind Goku and Vegeta. They all looked around in confusion until Goku spoke up while looking at Bardock who he didn't realize was actually his and Raditz's father, "hey you look just like me." Bardock looked at Goku and immediately knew who he was as Gine also recognizes him as hers and Bardock's youngest son they sent away before their home's destruction. "Son? Kakarot is that really you? You've really grown up." Goku rubbed the back of his head in confusion and Vegeta sighed as he interrupted for a brief moment after him and his father acknowledged each other, "Bardock and Gine are yours and Raditz's parents, idiot. That's why you resemble Bardock more than your older brother does." Vegeta turned his back to Goku and walked over to his father while semi ignoring Nappa till he got too annoyed, threatening to kill him again since he was even stronger now than he was before. Bardock and Gine met Goku in the middle before pulling him into a hug which Raditz avoided with a quiet 'hmph' then Goku noticed Fasha out of the corner of his eye and asked who she was, "Fasha's my second in command and comrade." Said Bardock and once everyone was caught up on everything, Goku told them all to put their hands on him as he used instant transmission to get them all back to Capsule Corp. While at Capsule Corp, Goku's house, and away on business — Bulma, Bra, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl experienced immense pain from tails coming in where a Saiyan tail would naturally be but it was gone within a matter of moments though unaware of what just happened. Once they'd reached Capsule Corp, 17 was just helping Bra up off the ground with a shocked expression as a tail seemed to be moving behind her out of no where. "I guess it really did work, huh Vegeta" Said Goku in his usual happy, cheerful voice as 17 and Bra turned around to look at them then noticed the other Saiyans behind them and got into a defensive stance but Goku stopped them — explaining everything to both of them before Bulma came outside with a tail and demanded to know why she had a Saiyan tail. After a brief explanation from her husband, Bulma sighed and shook her head slightly as she spoke, "well I can't be mad but Goku you should go get Chichi and explain things to her, I'm sure she's freaking out by now — when you come back send her inside to the kitchen so we can cook for everyone." With that said Bulma disappeared inside and Goku instant transmissioned home to a freaked out Chichi.

Goten and Pan had felt a bit off from being made full blooded Saiyans but they both shrugged it off for now. They made a few stops along the way to Capsule Corp and had a bunch of fun spending time together since the awkwardness was mostly gone. They made it to Capsule Corp soon after Goku had instant transmissioned back with Chichi once he'd explained everything but Pan felt nervous being there given she and Goten could feel Trunks' ki and he was home. Goten landed first then Pan as Goku noticed them and hugged both of them — whispering something to the pair while Chichi had already went inside, "good luck you two and Goten, I'm proud of you." They looked at each other in shock and Goku went inside where the others were so the two followed, finding six other Saiyans at Capsule Corp that they didn't recognize. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is my father Bardock, my mom Gine, my older brother Raditz, dad's second in command Fasha, Nappa, Vegeta's comrade who came to Earth with him for the first time he arrived here, and King Vegeta who is Vegeta's father. One other thing, I had Shenron make our family, Bulma, and Bra full blooded Saiyans after Vegeta wished them back." Said Goku as he pointed at each person who briefly greeted Goten and Pan to which they introduced themselves then looked at each other at the last bit of what Goku said before heading off into the living room where Bra and 17 were sitting and watching TV. Pan cleared her throat and got their attention as she tapped her foot on the floor, "care to explain where you two went off to without us?" Bra smiled innocently at her best friend then answered her while standing up and pulling Pan to sit next to her then gestured for Goten to sit on the other side of Pan and he did. "I was just trying to lighten things up, you know? And it would seem that it worked out as planned. So how'd things go?" Asked Bra, wanting the details since her and 17 hadn't stuck around to secretly watch them. Goten rubbed the back of his head and talked after a few moments, "well that girl who'd been eyeing us earlier found me and Pan but kind of pushed her out of the way. I told her I wasn't interested and she didn't take the hint until.." he looked at Pan for a moment before continuing and lowering his voice some so no one but Bra and 17 would hear "Pan wrapped her arms around my arm and stepped in, telling the girl off and saying I already had a girlfriend. We left soon after that then made a few stops along the way here, nothing else really." Bra seemed a little disappointed and pouted a bit, "so you didn't kiss? no feelings confessed? you're not dating each other? I was kind of hoping for that much at least but alright" Pan blinked then turned a bit away to keep anyone from entirely being able to see her face and Goten looked away then changed the subject. "How's it feel having a tail again and being a full blooded Saiyan now?" Asked Goten and Bra smirked just like Vegeta, "it feels great and I think I'm actually gonna take up training now." Said Bra and Pan grinned at that since now she'd be able to train with not only her uncle but her best friend too. The four of them talked for awhile until Bulma and Chichi had cooked a meal fit for 14 Saiyans and 1 Android then everyone gathered around the table except for Trunks. "Pan could you be a dear and go tell Trunks to come down to eat" Said Bulma and Pan hesitated, not really wanting anything to do with Trunks and tensing up a bit next to Goten and Bra but thankfully she didn't have to. Trunks was already coming off the stairs before Pan could bother getting up even if reluctant, "there's no need, I'm here mom" said Trunks as he glared at Goten's back for a moment then walked over and took the free seat next to his mother Bulma, everyone filled their plates and dug in with small talk being made. Trunks glanced at Pan every so often as they were all eating and she slowly became uncomfortable, edging her way as close to Goten as she could without realizing it and he'd had enough. Trunks stood up abruptly causing the others to look at him and the tone of his voice was both angry and possessive, "you're not supposed to be with anyone else but me and you, she's supposed to be mine! not yours!" He slammed a fist down on the table and continued as a low growl escaped his throat "you can't have her! I WON'T allow you to take what's rightfully mine." Vegeta sat there annoyed cutting Trunks off from saying anything further for the moment as his eyes narrowed. Goten had enough and stood up looking at what eventually would be his former best friend if things continued, "rightfully yours? You don't have claims on my niece, Trunks. Especially not after the shit you've pulled lately. You hurt her that night and you know it then you came back to my place after I'd specifically told you to leave and not to come back but what do you do? You try forcing things while I'm gone and thankfully Bra was there to stop it from going further." Said Goten with a bit of anger visible in his tone and Vegeta finally said something out of annoyance, "what does the law of Planet Vegeta state, father." King Vegeta knew his son knew what every law was but simply answered anyway "it states that any male Saiyan who tries forcing or does force themselves on a female Saiyan or female of any race is due to be punished by death. it also states no female is rightfully anyone's unless she, herself wants him and males can challenge each other if one or more males want the same female" explained King Vegeta and Trunks spoke up again, "that's right and we all know Pan's wanted me for a long time. If you hadn't gotten in the way then she'd be mine already."

"Not anymore... I don't want you anymore, not after the constant hell you've put me through.." said Pan as she sat there looking at her lap. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at his son "let's not forget you get into bed with any woman you can find who's willing." Trunks just looked at his father blankly then looked away, turning his attention to Pan "that isn't true and you know it, and I'd change my ways for you. If you'd just quit being stupid and let me have my way." That last bit noticeably set Goten off "then I'll challenge you and we'll do this by our home planet's laws" said Goten as he stood up with a couple shocked and confused expressions from his mother and Bulma as Trunks smirked. "I accept the challenge then but you'll lose, you can't keep protecting your niece and besides you're family so it wouldn't matter if you won anyway." King Vegeta spoke up briefly "one other thing; family or not, that's never mattered on our home Planet although I don't know the rules of this Planet but things work differently there than they do here" then the boys went outside with Pan, Bra, 17, Goku, and Vegeta following as everyone else decided to stay inside and continue eating. Pan stuck to Bra's side both worried and afraid of what the outcome of the fight would be but Bra and 17 had confidence of who would win. Goten and Trunks went into Super Saiyan 2 then went at each other, matching the other blow for blow with some hitting and some missing. Pan seemed to feel a sort of stinging pain as the fight continued then eventually kneeling over and throwing up, Vegeta glanced in her direction as Bra bent down and rubbed her best friend's back. 'The bond is that strong already? It shouldn't be yet, strange..' he returned to watching the fight with that thought in mind. Trunks hit Goten hard with his knee, sending him skidding across the ground and he floated there smirking "just admit defeat Goten, I'm stronger than you are and you know you can't beat me" said Trunks as he slowly let his guard down but Goten refused to let that end things. He stood up holding his arm and breathing heavily, his anger boiling over, "I'm not done yet." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Trunks, slamming his fist into his stomach hard enough to make him come out of Super Saiyan 2 then powered up his father's signature technique and teleported behind him and blasted him with enough power to send him hurdling towards the ground. Once the blast faded, Trunks was laying in a slight crater with his eyes shut and breathing heavy. Goten powered down and floated to the ground though Pan could feel the previous wave of anger disappearing. Everyone came outside and Bra helped Pan stand as the others looked at Goku and Vegeta to confirm things without saying a word. Goku walked over and handed Goten a Sensu Bean after using instant transmission to get two of them then went over to Trunks who was struggling to stand and gave him the other. They both felt better after eating the Sensu Beans but it was clear who'd won and Trunks was pissed about it, intent on having Pan for himself though Goten got in his way when he did try to go towards her. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here!?" slightly screamed Chichi as everyone stopped to look and kind of backed away from the older woman, Goten had hoped that this wouldn't come around so soon but he knew it couldn't be avoided forever. 17, Bra, and Pan noticed how tense he'd gotten — Bra walked up behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder with 17 next to Pan trying to give as much support and reassurance as he could. "I'll explain for both of you so you don't need to" said Bra as she let go of Goten's shoulder and turned to face the others, a calm expression on her face as she began to explain things. "It started the night after Pan had achieved Super Saiyan and even Super Saiyan 2 within the same night along with regaining her tail. Trunks asked if she'd basically allow him to make everything up to her from the hurt he caused her by every new girl he introduced and so on and she agreed to give him a chance. Well.. none of us followed them so we don't exactly know what happened unless she eventually told Goten why she didn't come back with him and I assume she did considering what he said earlier before this started. Trunks has always hurt her indirectly then a bit more directly when they went out together but when she was taken to stay with Goten until her parents come back from a business trip, Trunks said he was going over to Goten's place to see him and Pan. As luck would have it they did fight some when he did go over and was specifically told to not come back. Eventually, Goten came here to talk to dad and had me go stay with Pan. I made it there just in time.. to see my asshole brother trying to force things so I hit him with a ki blast and told him to leave or I'd tell Gohan about it and that made him leave. Afterwards I called and told Goten what had happened and he came back as quick as he could. There was a bit of awkwardness when it came about asking why he went to see dad in the first place and the explanation was unexpected. Him and Pan share a bond, not just any ordinary bond though — this bond goes deeper than that and it really became obvious with Goten's tail acting the way it was. Subconsciously he has feelings for her that he didn't know existed and he didn't know a Saiyan's tail acts on deeper emotions and feelings unknown to said Saiyan. Pan also has those feelings but she's been raised as a human more than anything, of course she'd think it would be wrong and one or both of them would end up hated and ruining relationships with their family and friendships as well. When it was confessed she seemed to reject it and push it away just to end up saying he'd be better off with someone else. I wasn't bothered by what I heard and seeing the look on his face made me determined to try to help so I did. I don't think anyone has the right to tell them who they can and can't have feelings for. We're Saiyans not humans so we don't have to go by the same rules and I personally think they're good together and they'd be more happy together than apart regardless of the bond or not." Bra finished on that last sentence and left everyone speechless until Bulma said something, "Trunks.. how could you? I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN. How dare you act that low and do such a thing to Gohan's daughter. Where did I go wrong with raising you..." Bulma marched over to her son who was just standing up and only the sound of a slap could be heard as a red mark was left on Trunks' cheek from his mother who'd slapped him as hard as she was capable of. She went inside with a disappointed expression on her face, arms crossed over her chest, and head down as she felt ashamed and displeased with her oldest child. Trunks seemed unfazed for the most part from being slapped and stood there, not saying a word. "How can you have feelings for your niece, Goten you know better than that!" Yelled Chichi as she walked over and attempted to smack her youngest son but ended up being stopped by Goku who she looked at then jerked away from, he frowned which was something unlike him to ever do "it might look and seem wrong now but the human part is gone. We're full blooded Saiyans and really the rules or laws of Earth have never applied to us. You should be happy for them not disappointed or disapproving of things. I think the same as Bulla does, you don't have to like it but at least try to support it" said Goku as he went inside for more food if there was any left over and mostly everyone else followed then so did Chichi — leaving Goten, Pan, Bra, 17, and Trunks alone outside. Trunks glared at Goten before pushing passed him and going into Capsule Corp to be alone. Vegeta hadn't went inside with everyone else and merely watched the four a little longer before he eventually went inside as well. "Mom's wasn't half as bad as Gohan's will be.. just imagine how pissed he'll get when him and Videl find out" sighing Goten slightly looked at the ground and thought about his conversation with Vegeta for a moment, 'can it really work like I'm hoping it does..?' He shook his head mentally and looked back up to see concerned faces of his friends and the girl he loved. All the sudden he felt out of breath but when he looked to see why — it was because Pan had ran into him and hugged his waist tightly with her face buried into his clothes, he blinked and stood there not doing anything for a few moments before hugging her tightly to him with an arm around her back and a hand softly on her head as his fingers tangled themselves gently into her jet black hair.

17 and Bra watched silently for a few moments before getting the attention of their friends. "Why don't we all go back to your place Goten. I think it'd be better for now until things calm down a bit" said Bra as him and Pan pulled away from each other a bit then he nodded at Bra, "sure.. anything's better than being here right now — no offense Bra." Goten rubbed the back of his head in typical Son fashion before him, Pan, Bra, and 17 left for his place to put some distance between them and Capsule Corp. Unfortunately for them, Trunks had a plan forming in his mind to break Goten and Pan's bond to keep them from ever happening so he could have the chance that he thinks is rightfully his. Chichi at this point began feeling terrible as she watched them leave and noticed how happy her son and granddaughter were for a split second, she sat on a couch in a room with the others as Goku tried to reassure his wife that it'd be okay. Bulma on the other hand was furious still at what Trunks apparently had done and knowing her daughter had no reason to lie, she believed what she said without giving Trunks a chance to explain from being furious with him. As everyone seemed to talk amongst each other, the phone began to ring and Bulma picked it up since no one else seemed to think to and it was Gohan on the other end. "Oh hey Gohan, what's up?" said Bulma as she waited for a response from him "hey Bulma, uhm.. dad wouldn't happen to be there with you would he?" asked Gohan who sounded confused but also a little pained. Bulma gestured for Goku to come over to the phone and he did with Chichi following him "Gohan?" questioned Goku till he heard Gohan on the other end. "Hey dad can you explain why my tail's back out of the blue?" as he asked this, Goku rubbed his head and nervously laughed a bit then explained everything to Gohan who was both shocked and surprised but mostly shocked. "Well that's great and all but now that means Videl and I have to come home soon, hiding these tails is uncomfortable and we can't let anyone see them" said Gohan being a little irritated though not with his father and Chichi then took the phone "Gohan honey just take your time and we'll be waiting for you and Videl to get back soon, try your best to conceal them until your home though, okay?" then with a simple okay from Gohan, he hung up the phone and so did Chichi. However, Goku felt it might be bad with their oldest coming back soon and it would mean Goten and Pan might have a harder time. "So the brat and his mate are coming back already. Such a shame really" said Vegeta out of no where and Chichi wanted to hit him for his comment but Goku didn't allow it and proceeded to explain what he thought Vegeta meant. "I think Vegeta just means what I was already thinking. It might be harder on Goten and Pan if Gohan and Videl are coming home sooner than planned. You know because they haven't had enough time to adjust to the bond or anything and they need time to adjust and sort it out without any interference. Plus if they found out now then it might end badly" said Goku as Chichi sighed in defeat and Bulma chimed in with determination in her voice "well then the only thing we can do is try and make sure neither of them finds out yet along with keeping Trunks in line. I mean, it's a little weird but at the same time you have to admit it's pretty adorable and there's really no harm in it. As long as we figure out how to make it work then we shouldn't have any problems to worry about."

While things were being discussed at Capsule Corp, the 4 friends had gotten to Goten's place but got a call from Gohan which had them all frozen. He'd called Goten right after hanging up the phone with their mother though he'd missed the call since they were flying and wind concealed the sound of ringing so they'd listened to the voicemail left by Gohan. "Hey little bro! So me and Videl are coming home sooner than planned thanks to the whole being made full blooded Saiyans and having tails grow in. I hope Pan's studied and everything like she was supposed to but we'll see you two to pick her up in about 3 days." The voicemail ended and Goten felt a bit shaken because now his brother might find out and he wasn't prepared to handle that yet. 17 and Bra tried to reassure their friends that everything would be alright but that was proving to be more difficult than it seemed. Eventually, the 4 of them had relaxed enough to watch movies until almost midnight with Bra having went to the guest room to sleep and 17 staying on the couch downstairs. It left Goten and Pan to have to sleep in the same room which was slightly uncomfortable for the two of them but in the end he decided to sleep on the floor and give the bed to her though they both drifted off to sleep soon after getting comfortable with the sleeping arrangements.


End file.
